1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transformers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spherical transformer which includes economy of construction, improved ease of repair, and improved effective life due to protection of the core and winding thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of transformers in AC systems serve the basic function of changing electrical power from one voltage level to another and of insulating between portions of a circuit when conducted coupling is not desired. Essentially, spaced coils are arranged as a current through one will produce magnetic flux linking both. A current made to flow in a first coil will establish a magnetic flux within a linking core and if the core permeability is relatively high as compared to the surrounding medium, a large portion of the magnetic flux will pass through the secondary coil. While conventional construction of transformers has remained unchanged for many years, there have been recent developments in attempts to develop a more efficient transformer particularly of spherical construction. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop such spherical transformers and windings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,802 to Seymour sets forth a helical winding formed of interconnected groups of helical convolutions of one group inserted within the other. The patent fails to set forth a transformer of new and improved construction as provided by my invention.
U.S Pat. No. 2,013,764 to Putman sets forth a method of making coils wherein die structure is utilized to deform windings to hemispherical shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,257 to Goloviznin sets forth a transformer formed with a solid metal core of spherical construction. A secondary winding is concentrically formed in spherical shape imposed over a primary winding. While an improvement over prior art, the coil still fails to provide a coil of spherical construction formed of a laminate shell of conducted material formed of secure hemispherical portion for improved use and ease of manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,041 to Hipple sets forth a spherical coil of superimposed coil windings in a pre-selected pattern for improved output thereof. The shortcomings of the Hipple patent are consistent with prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,812 to Moermond sets forth an improved spherical transformer utilizing a shield device imposed over the windings for protection of the coils and its interior construction. The transformer set forth by the patent, while an improvement in the prior art, does not provide a transformer of a single core of sheet-like construction formed of plural hemispherical halves enabling embedded windings to yield enhanced electrical transforming abilities.
Further examples of of spherical winding construction are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,381 to Hisky and U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,585 to Louis providing spherical windings in radial circuits.
It may be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved transformer of spherical construction in stressing both the problems of ease of construction and enhanced output, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.